Dean and Sam Controlled
by dm300charmed
Summary: Dean and Sam are placed under a strangers control and have some fun


This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned.

Sam and Dean were in one of the many motels that they stayed in when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"You expecting anybody?" asked Dean

"No you?" asked Sam in return. Dean shook his head so Sam approached the door with his hand on his gun. He opened the door and stood before him was a complete stranger about six foot four with blonde hair and Sam could tell in an instant that this was an attractive man.

"Can I help you?"

"I think you can" replied the man he held up a smallish green stone then looked Sam straight in the eye and Sam was his.

"Come in master" said Sam

"Master, what the hell!" exclaimed Dean from behind him but his eyes to found the green rock and then the stranger's eyes and he too was under his power.

"Sam, Dean my name is Matt but you will call me master is that understood?"

"Yes master" they said in unison.

"Now I think its time to have a bit of fun," he stated sitting down on the bed. Sam was still standing at the open door. "Shut the door Sam and take of all your clothes." Sam did not question as now he was under Matt's power. He began to take off his clothes; first he removed his boots, socks and jeans. He then moved onto his shirt and began to unbutton it. When he was finally left only in his boxers he stuck his thumbs under the waistband and pulled them off to reveal his dick. It was not hard but Matt could tell that it would be a monster and the size of those balls.

"Well now boys, its time for some instructions" he stood up and walked towards Dean who was still standing where he had been. "You boys are now sexually attracted to me and to each other" Matt glanced to Sam and was not disappointed to see he was now sporting a hard 9inch cock. Matt looked back to see a definite bulge in Dean's jeans as well. Matt went back to his seat on the bed and stared at the two slaves he now had in front of him.

"Boy's, when I click my fingers you will have some free will back but you will still do as you are told, you will not care that you are under my control and you will give into your new feelings straight away."

Click

Sam and Dean shook their heads and then looked at each other then at Matt. Dean immediately pulled of his shoes, jacket and both his shirts. Matt approached Dean and undid his jeans. He slid them off and pulled Dean to the bed where Sam was now lying sexily.

"Undress me" he instructed to the brothers. Sam jumped up and pulled off Matt's tight t-shirt. Dean was on his knees pulling of Matt's shoes and undoing his jeans. When Matt was left in his boxers just like Dean he pushed both of them back onto the bed. The brothers fell back onto the bed next to each other.

"Time to get rid of those boxers Dean"

Dean smiled and pulled off his boxers to reveal an uncut beauty that was just as long as Sam's but a little thicker. Matt pulled off his own boxers to reveal a hard 8inch dick.

"Time to get to know my cock better."

Sam and Dean took the hit and they both leaned in to get better access to Matt's dick. Their mouths met with the cock in-between and Matt placed his hands on their heads encouraging them to go on. Sam swallowed Matt's whole member, deep-throating the entire length. As Sam was giving him one of the best blow jobs he had ever had. Dean began to play with his balls as well as lightly fingering around his hole. Matt felt like he was going to cum but he wanted to wait. He stood back.

"Dean, on all fours please and Sam stand in front of him. They quickly obliged and Matt was presented with Dean's glorious ass. He knelt down and began to rim Dean, his tongue flitting lightly around the entrance before diving in. Sam presented Dean with his cock and Dean eagerly took the head of it in his mouth before Sam roughly grabbed the back of his head and forced the whole thing down his throat, Dean began to choke but Sam removed it but did not give Dean much time to recover before he started to face fuck him.

"Take my cock Dean and love it" Commanded Sam.

Matt removed his tongue from Dean's now wet hole but quickly stood up and replaced it with his cock. As he was thrusting in and out of Dean, Dean moaning as he took it from both ends by the hot studs, he said to Sam between gasps and pants,

"You seem like you've done this before Sam"

"I have, I experimented in college and I still love a good role around with a hot guy now and then"

"Well you learn something new everyday" Said Matt as he started to cum in Dean's ass.

Just something I thought I would try.


End file.
